My First Night With You
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI!!!!!!Honda breaks up with Yugi, and he becomes depressed. Yami wants to cheer him up, so they go out for the night. What happens when something not expected is felt? O.o


disclaimers: Dont own! :D  
  
Chibi Ryou: 'Kemi', I thought you wasn't gonna make nomore stowies?  
  
Akemi: *blushes and hides behind a rock*  
  
Chibi Ryou: 'Kemi? Yoo otay? Why yoos hidin?"  
  
Bakura: Cuz she's a moron  
  
Chibi Ryou: Mowon? Why that?  
  
Bakura: She needs to quit writing.   
  
Chibi Ryou: Ohhhhh *hides with Akemi* 'Kuwa's a meanie, dont wisten to him  
  
Akemi: I won't. *huggles her little Chibi Ryou* O_____O  
  
Legolas: *sits on the rock and raises an eyebrow* This is probably yaoi. It's gonna have two boys paired together and their going to be in love. Don't like? Shall I send you to Shadow? *takes out his bow* Flame my master? And I'll make sure that you are sent to Shadow and Flame.  
  
summary: Honda breaks up with Yugi, and he becomes depressed. Yami wants to cheer him up, so they go out for the night. What happens when something not expected is felt? O.o  
  
MY FIRST NIGHT WITH YOU  
  
Yugi's chin quivered, the insanely illegal amethyst eyes filled with crystalline tears that refused to flood, his nose started to turn a cherry red. The tall brunette facing Yugi was feeling such guilt and remorse for hurting the little angel, that immediately regretted his foul deed. Honda glanced around the courtyard, noting that several students were giving him disapproving glares. Yugi was the one everyone loved, despite his sexual orientation, and he was seen as an innocent that didn't deserve to be hurt. Honda swallowed, about to speak when Yugi's chocked voice came.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" Yugi sniffed, one drop falling down his pale cheek. "You used me," he whispered. Honda was the first person he had ever dated, ever cared about. The tri-haired teen gnawed his lower lip, trying with all his might to keep the rest of his tears at bay. He didn't need for Honda to see that it had upset him so. "All this time, you used me to get to Miho. I thought you liked me.."  
  
"I do Yugi! Just, not that way."  
  
A saline rivulet fringed on Yugi's lashes, causing the purple orbs to shimmer. "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to use me to make Miho jealous? I would have understood. I would have even helped you! Now that you have her, what am I? Just refuse? I dont understand any of this Honda." Yugi turned on his heel and proceeded to leave.  
  
Joey glared daggers at Honda. "You don't realize just how lucky you were. Having Yug's love is supposed to be a gift that you cherish, not destroy. I hope you and Miho are happy," Joey spat, taking off in the opposite direction Yugi had taken, knowing full well that his friend needed time to be alone.  
  
Yugi opened the door to the game shop. He picked up a note on the counter. ^Yugi, I have a business meeting to attend to and I'll be gone for the weekend. I've left the numbers on the refridgerator. Keep yourself safe. Love, Grandpa.^ Yugi sighed, switching the sign to closed and bolting the doors. He didn't need to face anybody, not when he felt he was about to pass out from the numbing sensation in his heart.  
  
A few stray tears cascaded down his face and he angrily wiped them aside. He slumped on one of the bar stools at the breakfast nook, folding his arms and hiding his face. How could Honda do that to him? It would have been different if Honda wasn't using him, if he had only not cared for him in 'that' way. Was he not good enough for Honda? For love? Was he not supposed to be with anyone? In Yugi's self-loathing, he didn't notice the appearance of his other half.  
  
Yami leaned against the doorframe, garnet orbs full of concern. He had never seen Yugi, always bubbly and happy, depressed. It was foreign to see tears in the little angel's eyes, a frown creasing his lips. Yami could feel the sorrow radiating from his hikari and it was strong. Yami could only begin to guess what pain Yugi was going through. "Aibou?" Yami asked softly, sitting beside Yugi on another seat.  
  
Yugi raised his tear streaked face to peer at his akutenshi. He didn't speak, but his eyes portrayed all that he was experiencing. Such sadness, self-hate, confusion. Yami pursed his lips, reading Yugi like a book. It had happened, what Yami had feared the most. He didn't want Honda and Yugi to be together in the first place, Yugi was too precious to be with him. Yami had known Honda had affections for Miho but he never thought that he would use Yugi's kind heart just to get to her!  
  
"It'll be okay Aibou." Yami wiped the tears from his little light's visage. "I won't let anyone ever hurt you again." He wrapped his arms around Yugi, bringing him close. "I promise." Yami was going to keep that promise too, no matter what. Yugi would not fill heartbreak again because, he was going to make it right. "Aibou.... I know that you are hurting. Do you want to get out and do something together?"  
  
Yugi's sobs quieted as his yami rubbed his back soothingly. Everything was so different when he was with Yami, he felt warm and safe like nothing could ever get him. He sighed, leaning against Yami's chest, fingers curled against the fabric of Yami's shirt. "Hai," he whispered. Yami would keep his mind off of what Honda did to him.  
  
"Where do you want to go little one?"  
  
"Anywhere."  
  
Yami smiled, cupping Yugi's cheek in his palm. "I'll think of something. Get changed Aibou." Yugi nodded obediently, scampering up the stairs to his bedroom. Yami sighed, clenching his jaw muscles. Should they see Honda, nothing would prevent him from attacking the bastard. Nobody hurt Yugi without punishment. Yugi was his hikari, his guardian, his friend. Yami grabbed the newspaper, flipping to the entertainment section. Yami gritted his teeth. Being sealed away for 5000 years had its reprecussions, most notably that he didn't know what the hell was going in the world. Movies? Yami raised an eyebrow. He would have to let Yugi choose. After that, dinner. What followed, time would only tell.  
  
Yami stood upon hearing Yugi bound down the stairs, the leather he normally wore gone. Yami was impressed by his aibou's new choice of attire, made him seem like Ryou. A black turtleneck sweater and khaki pants fitted him perfectly. Yami smiled. "Are you finished, little one?"  
  
"Yes Yami," Yugi said, latching onto Yami's arm. He didn't think that holding onto Yami would cheer him up as much as did and soon, as they walked out the back door, his spirits lifted considerably. He held tighter, leaning his head against Yami's shoulder. "Thanks for..for doing this Yami."  
  
"I'd do anything for you, Aibou. You should know that by now."  
  
*Then, would you love me?* Yugi stared at Yami's face. *There's no way he would ever care about me that way. I mean, Honda didnt so what would make Yami? He's perfect and doesn't want a runt like me...* Yugi's mood dampened. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted Yami.  
  
* * *  
  
SONG:  
  
MYA LYRICS  
  
"My First Night With You"  
  
[Verse 1:]  
  
Not like before  
  
Yesterday, I saw your smilin' face  
  
Love walked through, my door  
  
One precious moment  
  
Changed my life  
  
One tender kiss  
  
Made everything right  
  
One touch from you  
  
And this world was mine  
  
It was in your arms where I found forever  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Cried my first tears of joy, last night  
  
Heaven shined a light  
  
All my dreams came true My first night with you  
  
  
  
[Verse 2:]  
  
I felt the sun  
  
Shine so bright on me  
  
Chased the rain from my heart  
  
Through the storm  
  
Through the darkest night  
  
I found my brightest star  
  
One magic moment  
  
Made one magic night  
  
I fell in love  
  
With one look in your eyes baby  
  
I never knew I could feel so loved  
  
Darling, in your arms  
  
I could feel forever  
  
[Chorus]  
  
One precious moment  
  
Changed my life  
  
One tender kiss  
  
Made everything right  
  
One touch from you  
  
And this world was mine  
  
It was in your arms babe  
  
Where I found forever and ever  
  
Cried my first tears of joy, last night (last night I cried)  
  
Heaven shined a light (Heaven shined a light)  
  
All my dreams came true  
  
Cried my first tears of joy, last night (cried, tears, shined)  
  
Heaven shined a light  
  
All my dreams came true  
  
My first night with you  
  
  
  
WHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE! ;_; I'm done. :D I made two other stories. -lol- but hey, i think i'm doing a pretty good job a juggling all of my other fics and keeping them updated.   
  
Please Review and I'm trying my hardest to come up with a plot of 'Masked' so be patient and like this one ^_~ 


End file.
